vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra of The Left
Summary Terra of the Left (左方のテッラ Sahō no Terra) was one of the members of God's Right Seat, aligned to the Archangel Raphael and the element of earth. He was notable for his ruthless actions against non-Christians. After the failure of Vento of the Front to eliminate Kamijou Touma after declaring him as an enemy of the Roman Catholic Church, Terra initiated an attack against Academy City through several civilian disturbances which was centered on the French city of Avignon, using the Document of Constantine, one of the Roman Catholic Church's spiritual items. He apparently was one of the few people in the world with some knowledge of Imagine Breaker's true nature, as he was disappointed by Touma's use of it and deduced that his ignorance about it meant he had lost his memories. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C normally; at least 7-B, likely higher, with Execution of Light Name: Terra of The Left Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Member of God's Right Seat Powers and Abilities: Precedence Manipulation, Flour Manipulation, Intangibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level normally (While he could launch Touma into a wall with his flour guillotine and knock out Itsuwa, they weren't sliced in two); at least City level, likely higher, with Execution of Light (Should be much stronger than Stiyl Magnus and Itsuwa; could carve through one of Avignon's streets, exploding several cars and knocking entire buildings crooked; easily defeated several HsPS-15s, could affect the precedence of an HsB-02's Earth Blade) Speed: Likely Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions/reflexes via power-scaling (Defeated Itsuwa, who can react to not-serious Saints and attack faster than a bullet, and several HsPS-15s, could react to defend himself from an HsB-02's Earth Blade) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level on his own; at least City level, likely higher with Execution of Light (Defended himself from an HsB-02's Earth Blade) Stamina: High; recovers it more quickly by partaking in Earth's blessings Range: Several meters with flour guillotine Standard Equipment: Flour Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable on magic Weaknesses: Terra has normal human weaknesses, he is highly arrogant, and he can only change the precedence of one thing at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Terra_Flour_Guillotine.jpg|Terra shapes flour into a guillotine Terra_Flour_Spear.jpg|Terra produces a flour spear Wheat Manipulation: A byproduct of his Execution of Light spell is the manipulation of wheat flour, as a symbol of 'Flesh of God' and the Fruits of the Earth, similar to red wine being the 'Blood of God'. Terra normally uses this to create a white guillotine to attack the enemy, though he can also use it in a more amorphous shape compared to a small white tsunami, capable of affecting a small street. Strength Recovery: Terra can recover his strength more quickly and efficiently through partaking in earth's harvest and blessings. The quality of these blessings does not matter, as a few cheap wine bottles will suffice. Terra_Precedence_Blades.jpg|Terra is unharmed by Itsuwa's spear Terra_Precedence_Magic.jpg|Terra defends himself from Tsuchimikado's spell Terra_Precedence_Phasing.jpg|Terra manipulates precedence to phase through a wall Terra_Precedence_Air.jpg|Terra stops Itsuwa's spear by raising the air's precedence over it Execution of Light: This power allows Terra to change the precedence of things. Something of a higher precedence cannot be harmed by a lower precedence, while something of a higher precedence can easily harm something of lower precedence. For example, he can make flour have a higher precedence than brick walls, so flour will be able to cut through walls. He can also do things like make air have a higher precedence than weapons making it so that people can not move their weapons, human bodies have a higher precedence than steel wires that would normally cut a human apart to allow him to brush them away as easily as spider webs, flour have a higher precedence than ceilings so that he can lower a ceiling by stabbing his flour guillotine on it and pulling down, lower the air's precedence below flour's so that he can use flour like a fan to launch an explosive air shockwave or raise human skin's precedence over things like stones, bullets, blades or magic to nullify enemy attacks. He can also make himself phase through solid objects by lowering their precedence below the human body's. The one major weakness of this spell is that he can only change the precedence of one thing at a time, and he must call the name of the thing that he wants to change the precedence of like this: “Precedence: Magic – Lower, Human Skin – Higher.”. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7